


Ancient Babble

by DebbieF



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place anywhere from season 7 (without Mitchell or Vala though).<br/>Of course, Daniel has an accident.<br/>Surprised?<br/>I'm not. LOL!<br/>Of course I do not own anything pertaining to the show.</p><p>++++</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ancient Babble

 

_Jack O'Neill's home_

"I swear to God that kid's gonna make me lose my hair!" Jack said as he ran his hands through said grey hair.

"Something wrong, Colonel?" Carter grinned over at a smirking Teal'c.

"The kid's gone and done it again," O'Neill huffed in annoyance. "Danny's popped out somewhere again."

"Indeed, O'Neill," Teal'c's deep voice filled the kitchen. "This greatly disturbs me."

"Yeah sure it does, big guy," O'Neill snarled. "I can just tell how _disturbed_ you are by the merry twinkle dancing about in your eyes."

Carter couldn't help herself and started laughing at the colonel's sour puss face. "Sorry, sir," she shrugged. "But you know how Danny loves to play Hide and Seek."

"I do," O'Neill nodded, "but this goes way beyond that," he waves a hand in the air. "We're talking Ancient playtime here, people."

"How could we have known using that Ancient device to heal Daniel would have this type of side effect?" Carter pointed out.

"Maybe we could have tried saving Daniel with our own medical know how," O'Neill remembered the blood pouring from the severe wound his young friend received from a staff blast from a Jaffa none of them had seen. Then when they gated home, Hammond agreed to try one of the many Ancient doohickeys they had been collecting during their galactic adventures. Turning Daniel into a baby had hit him sideways and O'Neill still hasn't recovered from his shock.

"It would seem that this device has awaken Daniel Jackson's Ancient abilities that were suppressed during his decension." Where O'Neill found it disturbing for the baby to flit from room to room, Teal'c thought it amusing.

"Carter," O'Neill stabbed his second-in-command with a cross look. "Any of those geeks close to a solution yet?"

"Possibly," Carter replied. Not wanting to go into detail knowing she'd lose the colonel after the first sentence.

Running a hand through his hair once more, O'Neill heard gurgling that could only come from Danny. "Oh, Danny boy," he called out, "come out, come out, wherever you are."

Happy baby laughter rang out as Danny popped back into his highchair in the kitchen.

"Young man, ya have to stop doing that to me," Jack's tone brought forth a delightful smile from the baby. "Ya don't want to drive me nutso now do ya?"

"Etium," Danny was all innocence as he watched Jack's face... it was a picture.

"Now he's babbling in Ancient again," Jack scowled at the baby. "I can't believe you want to drive me nuts," he shook his head in despair.

"Derentis," Danny nodded happily, pointed a chubby finger at Jack.

"Yes, nuts is just a step away from being driven crazy," Jack tapped Danny on the nose. "I just don't want it to happen to me until I retire," he patted the baby gently on the head. "Remember that."

Holding out both arms toward Sam and Teal'c, Danny gurgled delightfully. "Amacus."

Bending down, Sam kissed Danny on the cheek. "Yes, sweetheart. We are your friends and will remain that even if you have to grow up all over again."

"Please God no!" O'Neill howled. "I couldn't deal with Daniel as an adult," he glared at Carter. "You had to go remind me that maybe he can't be fixed."

Clamping her mouth shut, Carter kept her silence on the matter.

Hearing the doorbell ring, Danny's head turned swiftly toward the sound. Swinging his head around, he looked up at Jack. "Porta," he bobbed his head. "Aveo."

"No, no, no, no!" Jack yelled out just as Danny disappeared. "Crap! He's gonna pop in front of whoever is at the door," scrubbing hands through his hair, which by this time made him look like a scarecrow, Jack ran to the door. He breathed a sigh of relief when he opened it to find General Hammond holding Danny in his arms.

"I see our youngest is still up to his old disappearing tricks," Hammond jiggled the baby in his arms making Danny laugh preciously. "Even when you were your old self you managed to pull your disappearing act on us when we needed to locate you." Directing his gaze on a weary O'Neill, he smiled. "How would you like a babysitter for the rest of the day?"

"That would be soooo welcome, sir," O'Neill stepped aside to let the General in. "Things that dull around the base?"

"Matter of fact, no," Hammond gazed at all his people that gathered in the front room area. "I need SG-1 to do a little recon for me. I figured it would be safer to watch Danny here and not at the SGC."

"God forbid where the boy would end popping up at!" O'Neill chuckled and was treated to a tiny scowl etched on Danny's face.

Then Danny made them all oooh and awwwe when he yawned and blinked his eyes sleepily. "Dormata," he said softly.

"Yes, kiddo," Jack smiled at Danny as the little one tried to stay awake. "You need to go to sleep," he gazed at everyone and smiled fondly, "to give me some peace of mind."

"Tua?" Danny's eyes blinked open wide as he fought to stay awake, as he stared at Jack with his bright blue eyes.

"Uh uh," Jack shook his head. "I gotta go back to the mountain with Carter and Teal'c, sprite."

"Indeo asordo?" Danny tilted his head as he gazed up into the general's kind eyes.

Heaving with silent laughter, Hammond looked on in amazement at the little boy in his arms. "Jack, what did he say?"

"Basically, he just asked you if you need any help, sir."

"He doesn't change does he?" Hammond grinned at all of them while playing with Danny's little fingers.

"No, sir, he doesn't," Carter agreed.

Rubbing his hands together, O'Neill signaled to Carter and Teal'c. "Okay, kids, grab your things and we'll head back to the SGC."

"Walter will have all the details for you when you arrive," Hammond said.

Placing a kiss on top of the baby's head, Jack had one more thing to say to Danny. "You be good for General Hammond now."

Cradled in the general's arms, Danny blinked tiredly up at his guardian. "Euge," he nodded slowly.

"That's right... good." Jack confirmed with a wink at the boy. Heading for the door, he took one more look at the picture that presented itself with Danny resting in Hammond's arms. "Sir, just one more thing."

"And that would be?" Hammond queried.

"Make sure Danny doesn't pop into an oven or something," laughing at the comical face the general wore, O'Neill waved Carter and Teal'c through the door.

The End

++++

Ancient translation:  
_Aveo_ -Goodbye  
_Porta_ \- Gate or Door, in my stories case it was for - Door  
_Tua_ \- You  
_Euge_ \- Good  
_Derentis_ \- Crazy  
_Dormata_ \- Sleep  
_Indeo Asordo_ \- Need Help  
_Amacus_ \- Friends  
_Etium_ \- Yes


End file.
